<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Girl by Lost_Diadem94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568113">New Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Diadem94/pseuds/Lost_Diadem94'>Lost_Diadem94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Origin Story, Slow Burn, Trauma, mental health</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Diadem94/pseuds/Lost_Diadem94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blip left a lot of people struggling when it happened, but real chaos ensued when people came back. This follows the story of Sarah, a girl who was left behind during The Blip, as she gets back into the groove of life with her family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker/Original Female Character, Vanessa Carlysle/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And How Does that Make You Feel?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please know this story talks about some serious mental health concerns. If you are easily triggered, be warned there will not be individual chapter warnings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And how does that make you feel?” Dr. Barnes asked, peering over her glasses at me. “Like shit.” I replied, sarcasm and bitterness leaching through my voice. I hated that I needed to be here again. Dr. Barnes looked at me and sighed. She leaned forward, elbows on her thighs and reminded me why I was sitting in her office. </p><p>“You have a big change coming up. You are moving to a different school, back to New York city. You haven’t been in New York city since The Blip. You have to make sure you are self-monitoring your anxiety.” </p><p>I rolled my eyes at her and nodded, “I feel anxious, but only a level 50. I can use my deep breathing and nature walks to help me manage more intense feelings of anxiety.” My voice was flat, like I rehearsed that in my mind. I did, but I don’t have to admit it and Dr. Barnes isn’t going to push it. </p><p>Dr. Barnes looked at me and picked up her phone to let her secretary know my parents should come back. I sighed, again (you know, teenage angst and all that fun stuff). My parents walked into the room. </p><p>“So, Doc. Is she OK to go to New York? Is she going to be OK, or should we book her a room at the hospital on our way out of town?” My dad asked, in a joking, but caring manner. Dr. Barnes frowned as my mom smacked my dad in the back of his head. </p><p>“Now Mr. Wilson, suicide is not a joking manner. Sarah reports no suicidal ideation or intent but does indicate intense anxiety. We have identified some barriers and coping mechanisms to use if she is feeling too anxious. Ms. Carlyle, this is the name of a colleague in the city who has openings should Sarah wish to continue therapy.”</p><p>My mom took the business card from Dr. Barnes and the three of us left the office. “More sullen teenage silence?” my dad asked chipperly, since I didn’t say anything the whole way home. </p><p>“No, just hungry and tired. When do we leave in the morning?” I responded, putting my key into the apartment door and walking into our barren living room. Everything had been packed up and shipped to our new apartment in New York. </p><p>“We aren’t, we’re leaving now. It’s only a 45-minute drive and we can check out new places to eat along the way. I’m so excited to be in New York! I can’t believe your father was offered a position by SHEILD. We have such a nice place in Queens, but better than this dump.” My mom rattled as she walked around checking different places for leftover items we needed to bring. </p><p>“So what’s for dinner then?” I asked, a little hangry. My mom tossed me a granola bar and apple and pushed me to the car. “We’ll check out places when we get to our new apartment, for now eat that.” </p><p>If this were a movie, this would be the part when I would look out the window and cry. Maybe a sad song would come onto the radio and it would start to rain. I would describe this moment as the moment my life changed forever. This would be the part where you know the action is going to start soon, cause I’ve totally set the scene for you. It’s all sad and depressing, then BOOM, I run into a masked supervillain trying to break into a bank or some shit like that. Unfortunately, this is not that kind of story. This story will be hard to read at some points, because I have had the worlds’ worst luck. It’ll also get a little hot and heavy, if you get my drift. That stuff comes later though, after all this is only the beginning. </p><p>We pulled up to our new apartment complex, it was a pretty tall building with a lot of units. The walls weren’t decaying and there wasn’t a drug deal happening outside. Wow, this is like the Ritz Carlton. </p><p>“Well, home sweet home!” My dad sang and skipped (literally skipped) to the front doors and held them open for my mom and I. I followed my mom to the elevator. “Hold the elevator please!” she yelled down the hall to a woman currently in the elevator. </p><p>My family and I walked (that weird fast awkward walk, but not running walk) quickly to the elevator shaft and stepped inside. The woman inside smiled at us and said, “What floor?” </p><p>“Seven, but it looks like it’s already punched! That must be where you’re going. We are new to the building and just moved in. We came my New Jersey. I’m Vanessa, this is Wade, and this is our daughter Sarah.” My mom said. Well, said probably doesn’t describe it accurately. More like word vomited at this poor woman. </p><p>She only smiled and said, “I’m May and I live here with my nephew Peter. It’s nice to meet you!” I shared a look with my dad as mom and May talked the entire elevator ride and as we walked past her unit. She waved us goodbye and went inside. </p><p>We continued our walk down the hall to unit 717 and entered. The apartment was bigger than ours in Jersey, and there were two rooms. There was only one room in our apartment back to Jersey and it was my parents. The last thing I wanted to worry about was walking in on my parents having sex on the couch. It was bad enough I had to hear it through their closed door. Maybe I could put up sound proofing on the wall that touches their bedroom wall?</p><p>Just as I was admiring my new room and day-dreaming about what would go where and my new life, my stomach grumbled so loud, May probably heard it. “MOM! I. AM. HUNGRY!” I yelled across the apartment. </p><p>“Oh no! Someone must feed her! You won’t like her when she’s hungry!” dad mocked me. I flashed him my middle finger as mom walked out. “I ordered food from this burger place. It should be here in 30 minutes according to Uber. Wade, stop antagonizing her, she’s had a rough day.” I sprinted over to mom and wrapped her in an exaggerated hug, eying my dad, “oh thank you mommy, daddy was being so mean to me!” While fake sobbing, I could feel my mom shaking with silent laughter. Then me and my mom were lifted off the ground from my dad wrapping us in a giant bear hug. We fell to the ground, laughing. I guess this move won’t be so bad. </p><p>If Dr. Barnes were here, she’d probably say something about my dad being invalidating, but I don’t care. If I had to rate my anxiety now, probably a level 20. The real test will be Monday morning, when school starts. Oh well, if I can handle The Blip, I can surely handle Midtown High School.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is it Time to Panic Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My weekend was uneventful. I unpacked most of my things, so all I have left are my books. That was a mountain of a task though, as there are so many books. That was going to have to be tackled on another weekend. I had a hard time falling asleep, so after laying in bed for 2 hours I got up and opened my journal from Dr. Barnes. </p><p>Hello journal, it’s me, ya girl!</p><p>I am feeling nervous and a little excited too. Anxiety level 40 in this moment. Right now, I want to run back to our old apartment and old school. I want to see my old teachers and the people I’ve known for my whole life. But I also want to actually have friends. If I meet people who haven’t known me my whole life, then I can probably make new friends. At least for a while. Tomorrow, I am going to get back into my normal routine. It’s just another day, nothing special. </p><p>Thanks for taking the time to listen, I know you’ll always be here for me. </p><p>Love, Sarah</p><p>I set my journal back on my bookcase and laid down. Using the mindfulness techniques Dr. Barnes taught me, I was able to finally fall asleep. </p><p>5 AM- buzz, buzz, buzz</p><p>My eyes slowly opened as I felt the buzzing of my watch against my arm. I turned off my alarm and groaned. I rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for my morning run. I left for my run around 5:15. I got into a similar groove, feet hitting the pavement and matching my breathing, with cool wind in my place. </p><p>My first day of a new school, in the middle of the semester. Greaaaat…. I groaned to myself again. I began to run faster, which increased my heart rate significantly. That coupled with the anxious thoughts, I found myself gasping for air and in a panic attack. My throat closed and I couldn’t breathe. I grasped onto a nearby fence for stability and took ragged breaths. </p><p>You’re not dying, you’re OK, it’s a panic attack. Dr. Barnes would tell me it was brought on by my thoughts and increased heart rate. I need to slow down my heart rate and fast. </p><p>I took my water bottle off of my hip strap and poured the cool water over my hands and put my hands over my eyes. I began to regulate my breathing and relax my shoulder, back, and stomach muscles. I look at my watch, to see my heart rate slowly begin to slow back down. After watching the number slow down, I finally can feel the effects of my slowed heart rate. I begin to walk back home, only getting in 1.5 miles total. </p><p>Disappointed, I shower and get ready for the day. I decided I wanted to be physically comfortable, since I was unable to be emotionally comfortable. I chose a band tee and jean shorts with my flip flops. You probably think I’m a fucking bombshell new girl, with big breasts, a round ass, and a small waist. Of course, I would top this banging body off with a crop top and booty shorts. Unfortunately for the unsuspecting boys of Midtown High School, I don’t have that type of body and I don’t own a crop top. Fortunately for me, I don’t give a shit. </p><p>I walk into the kitchen to make some peanut butter toast. My mom is still asleep and my dad is still out for work. I wrote a note for mom, letting her know I’m leaving for school and walk out the door to my bus stop. I’m the first one at the stop and pull out a book. Slowly, more kids show up to the stop and eventually the bus comes. The driver pointed to a seat in the front and I sat down without confrontation. The bus ride was uneventful, the walk to the office for my schedule was fine, and finding/operating my locker went without incident. </p><p>“Hi! You must be the new girl! My name’s Betty, I’m the junior class student body president. I’m here to show you around and make sure you have someone to sit with at lunch!” </p><p>Holy shit, this girl just popped out of nowhere, I thought I was going to pop her in the face. Gotta control your reflexes Sarah, maximum effort. I stuck my hand out and introduced myself. Betty took my schedule and discussed different teachers and classes I had. She walked me to my first class, with the promise of sitting at her lunch table, and walked away. </p><p>On the way home, I sat with two guys from my lunch table, Ned and Peter. I like them, we talked about different movies and games they’re into. My book was untouched in my backpack from lunch on. I think I’m going to like it here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Maybe I Should Rename this Story to "Panic Attacks All the Time"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We’ve been in Queen’s for a few months now. I’ve gotten into a new routine, and I even have friends. I have a secret, one that I keep from everyone. Well, except for my parents. I’m a mutant. I suppose that’s what happens when a mutant and a non-mutant multiply. I wonder if mutanism is a dominant or submissive trait…?</p><p>Anyways, my mutanism isn’t anything special. Professor X called me “hydrokinetic” i.e. I can control water with my mind. Being able to move water with my mind, coupled with the fact my dad taught me how to fight like a badass, would probably signify it’s time for me to don a mask and cape. That’s not me anymore though. I did enough of that during The Blip and could not be harder pressed to keep my mask under lock and key. And obviously since I am bringing it up, you know that’s not going to happen…</p><p>Sitting in my room one Friday night I hear a woman scream and the sounds of a struggle. I peer out my window to see a masked man with a gun to her head. He was pushing her into the back alley. Oh no, probably not your typical mugging. I throw open my window and land on the fire escape. I jump down multiple flights at a time until I reach the bottom.</p><p>Running into the alley, I see the woman being pushed up against the wall by the man. One hand covering her mouth and the other hand between their bodies. I leaned down and picked up an empty soda can on the ground and threw it at the mans head. The man turned around in surprise, which led to the woman biting his hand and running out of the other end of the alley.</p><p>“Well then, I guess you were jealous, huh? Couldn’t stand the thought that someone else was going to get some and you weren’t. Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll take care of you.” The man said, pulling a gun out of his waistband. I frowned and backed out of the alley, right into… someone else.</p><p>Whipping around, there was another man also with a gun. I was so focused on the woman, I didn’t see there was another man watching them from across the street. Both men laughed and the one behind me grabbed me. “I’m only 17 you know, not only would this be rape, but rape of child. I’ll give you 3 seconds to take your hands off of me, or I’ll break them off.” I quipped, not letting my fear spread into my features.</p><p>The man behind me growled and moved his hand from my side to my breast. I sucked in a breath and went to elbow him in the face, when all of a sudden he wasn’t around me anymore. I turned around to see the guy hanging from the street amp across the alley. Confused, I turned around to deal with the other one, when he was gone too. This one was not strung up though, but was running away.</p><p>As I went to run after him, a blue blob swung past me and strung him to the wall. Well, after 3 months in Queens and the city, I finally get to meet Spiderman. Holy shit, this guy can move. Then, I feel it. The tightness in my chest, watery eyes, dizziness. Another fucking panic attack? What the hell, I used to take on guys like this all the time and not get panic attacks. Why now?</p><p>I began gasping for air and dry heaving. My chest hurt so bad.<br/>
“Miss! Miss, what’s wrong? Did you get hit? Are you OK?” Spiderman questioned. I was gasping for air, feeling like I just couldn’t get enough oxygen. “..Wa (gasp)... ter (gasp).” I said to him. Next thing I know I’m being picked up and swung into my bedroom window with Spiderman holding onto me like he just saved me from a burning building. He used a web to grab my water bottle on the bookcase and sat us down on my bed.</p><p>I opened the bottle and poured water on my hands, and placed my cool hands under my eyes. Slowly, my breathing began to regulate and I was feeling better. It wasn’t until then that I realized he was still holding me, bridal style. I blushed and cleared my throat. Spiderman chuckled nervously and laid me down on my bed.</p><p>“Thank you! I can have really severe panic attacks. They’re usually brought about by an increase in my heart rate and anxious thoughts. I’m really not sure what that brought this one on though.” The words rushed out of my mouth. God, I gave my mom shit for talking with May like that in the elevator and here I go. Can someone just punch me in the face really hard in the face and knock me out please?</p><p>“No problem, citizen. Ar—” Spiderman began.</p><p>“Sarah. You can call me Sarah.” I interrupt him and blush again. I’m imagining he smiles at me, you know since I can’t see a mouth under that mask. His eye things do widen a little though, which I’ll take as a good sign.</p><p>“Ok then Sarah. Are you feeling OK?” Spiderman asked. I nodded my head and began to reply when my front door opened, letting us know someone just got home. My eyes widened and he took the hint, swinging out of my open bedroom window.</p><p>“Honey! We’re home!” my dad sang-talked as he opened the door. “What’s going on with you? You look red in the face.”</p><p>“Nothing serious, I just had a panic attack.” I replied</p><p>“What happened?” mom asked walking into my room, past my father and sitting on the edge of my bed. I began to tell them the story, starting with the woman and ending with Spiderman webbing (is that even a word) us into my room to get water.</p><p>“Spidey was in your room, huh? Maybe I should have a talk with him about keeping his creepy hands off of my daughter.” I looked at my dad as he said this, trying to determine if he was joking or being serious. “I’m serious, the next time I see him at the Avengers Compound, I’m saying something to him!”</p><p>“Dad, please don’t! You’re going to embarrass me. Besides, he did help me out.” I pleaded with him. “Why didn’t you protect yourself? I know you aren’t helpless.” My dad responded.</p><p>“I was going to, then all of a sudden Spiderman swooped in and took care of them. Besides, I don’t know that woman and didn’t want her to see there was a mutant walking around. Since everyone came back from The Blip, mutant tolerance has been very low.” I countered.</p><p>‘Okay, okay, enough you two. Let’s go out for dinner tonight? What do you say about the Thai place down the street?” my mom interjected, peace keeping between us. Dad and I immediately discontinued our argument for them moment, but I could tell dad wasn’t ready to drop the subject. To tell the truth, I’m not sure what stopped me from using my powers, maybe I need to pull out my journal again.</p><p>The three of us took an Uber to the restaurant. We walked in and saw May and Peter at a table. I looked at them and smiled. May waved us over, but my dad steered us away from their table. At the other end of the dining room.</p><p>“Why aren’t we sitting over there?” I inquired.</p><p>“I’m not a fan of you hanging out so much with that Peter kid. I was a 17-year-old guy once too, I remember what kind of things I thought about.” My dad retorted, opening up his menu.</p><p>Before I could reply, the waiter came over and took our orders, bringing us our typical drinks.</p><p>I gaped at him, “What do you think Peter and I are doing when we hang out? Having sex? You’ve never had an issue with him before, what’s the problem now?” I hissed.</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand, you don’t have a penis. Guy’s his age only think about one thing, and it’s between your legs.” Anger rippled through me. How dare he, Peter has never made a move on me, no matter how much I wanted something to happen. Besides, we’re 17, there’s nothing wrong with having hormones through the roof.</p><p>I didn’t say anything the rest of the night to anyone, no matter how much my mom tried to include me in conversation. When we got home, I walked straight into my room and slammed my door. That’s when I start to hear them argue, about me, again.</p><p>“Why did you say that to her? You knew that was only going to hurt her feelings!”</p><p>“I see the way he looks at her, it’s the same fucking way I looked at you when we first met. And if you remember correctly, I fucked you pretty good during that first date.”</p><p>“Wade! Things are different for her. I know you still see her as that 11-year-old girl, but she didn’t blip with us. She grew up without us! She-“</p><p>This is the part of the conversation when I duck out. Grabbing my current novel and journal off the nightstand, I open my window and climbed onto the fire escape again for the second time that night.</p><p>I tried to focus on my book, I tried to write, but all I could think about was my dad’s comments. Finally getting tired of trying to keep my mind busy, I give up. Going back inside my room, I walk into my closet, opening a box that hasn’t been opened in a long time; I took out the contents and laid them on my bed.</p><p>This is the part of the story where you accuse me of lying to you. I’m going to describe the things I took out of the box, and you’re going to say “You said you didn’t own a crop top! You lied.” Well, it’s not for everyday use and if you don’t like it, you can shut the fuck up and choose a different story. Back to our regularly scheduled program.</p><p>The last time I wore this, I was 16. I had just saved some kids from getting caught stealing some bread and fruit. Then, people started appearing everywhere on the street. Panicking, I ran back home, to make sure no one appeared that wasn’t supposed to be there. That’s when I saw them, mom and dad, back. There was a lot of confusion and tears that day, but it was probably the happiest day of my life.</p><p>The top was a smoke gray crop top, built in bra (made from bullet proof material of course), long sleeved with a hood. To go with this, I had a pair of gray gloves and a black eye mask. My pants where a pair of volleyball pants dyed to match the color of my top. Then a pair of riding boots, which go up my calves, also gray.</p><p>My outfit is skimpy, but very effective. My skin is very hard, but bad guys with guns often aim for the places that are uncovered by clothing. Bullets bounce off my skin (via a light layer of water I use to absorb the shock of impact) and I could probably withstand the effects of a nuclear bomb, but I’m not willing to test out that theory at this time. It’s a nice surprise for them but allows me a break.</p><p>Putting on the outfit felt good. It reminded me how strong I am, where I’ve come from and how far I’m going to go. Jumping out the window, increasing the humidity in the air, and using that to propel me wherever I want to go; I use begin patrol. God, it’s been a while, but it feels so good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parkour, one of the most awesome things I can do, is very easy in a city like New York. The buildings are so close together I barely need to manipulate the water to get where I want to go. Running across buildings, I hear alarms blaring. I stop and peer over the edge. </p><p>It looks like a break in, in progress. Five masked men, probably all armed. All right, maximum effort. Jumping off the roof, I land on the streetlight. To keep my momentum, I use it like a monkey bar a fling myself onto the ground. </p><p>The men were so busy with stealing, it was easy to catch them off their guard. Using jets of water, I moved the men around, like ragdolls. They begin yelling and one of them took out their gun and pointed it at me. Thinking quickly, I shot another stream of water at them, covering the gun and their hand. Then I flung his whole body to the side of the wall, keeping him attached with a layer of ice. </p><p>I called 911 to leave an anonymous tip and took off. It may have been a while, but I know to book it after I’ve finished up. The cops aren’t too happy with mutant vigilantes running around.</p><p>Manipulating the water, I pushed myself up to the rooftop again. Only this time, there was someone else on it. Oh man, two times in one night? </p><p>“Hey there Spidey” I drawled at him. Wearing this mask always gave me more confidence. I could be as flirty as I wanted to be without anyone knowing it’s me. </p><p>“You’ve got some good moves there. I’ve never seen you before, are you new to town?” he asked me. It sounded like normal conversational greeting, like we met on the subway. </p><p>Smiling, I walked closer to him, “Are you curious about me professionally or personally?” He took a step back, but didn’t have many places to go. Not at least without falling off the roof. “Professional, of course.” He reported. </p><p>I pouted and said, “Aw man, I bet you look good under that mask.” I reached out, putting my hand on his chest, “Don’t you wanna show me?” </p><p>His eye things widened, again. I think I’m beginning to like that. I giggled and leaned my face closer to his. “I hear you have some good quips for some bad guys, what about for girls like me? Not bad, but probably not good either.” My other hand moved from my side to his neck, just under his mask. I was ready to pull his mask up when his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. </p><p>“I don’t think so.” He said, stepping back from me. I laughed and said, “I wasn’t gonna take the whole thing off. Is it really a kiss if there’s something over your mouth?” I went to remove my wrist from his grasp, but he wasn’t letting me go. </p><p>“Take it off, or I break it off.” I continued. </p><p>“Give me a reason I shouldn’t take you to the police, or to the Avengers. You’re putting yourself and the people of New York in danger. Stop now, or I’ll be forced to stop you myself.” He said. </p><p>Anger bubbled through me again. What is it with men telling me what to do? Quickly, I brought my knee between his legs to deliver a sweet low blow. In his effort to avoid the hit, he loosened his grip on my wrist. I ripped my hand from his grasp, using water streams to deflect the webs he was shooting at me. </p><p>“Well, this was fun. See ya later Spidey. Maybe next time you’ll give me a kiss!” I blew him a kiss and leapt off the roof. By the time he looked over to find me, I had tucked myself into a corner and waited until he swung by. </p><p>This was definitely an interesting night. I can’t wait to see how this plays out…</p><p> </p><p>After my run in with Spider Man, I decided to take it easy and go home. That night, I slept very well. My dad was out early, on a mission for the Avengers, and my mom was spending a girls day with May. That left me to do whatever I pleased. </p><p>	Me: Hey guys! Do you want to hang out today?</p><p>					Sorry, MJ and I are having a “girlfriends” day! :Betty</p><p>									Maybe tomorrow? :MJ</p><p>	Me: Maybe. Text me in the morning. Enjoy your date! </p><p>Sighing, I got out of bed to make a cup of coffee and grab a bowl of cereal. I was enjoying my breakfast, when there was a knock at the door. </p><p>I open the door and see Peter standing in the doorway. “Hey Sarah, Vanessa said you were home alone today and that I could come over if I wanted to. I mean, if you want me to. I could leave. Or we could hang out, just not here. Heh.” </p><p>I laughed, “You are such a rambler. You can come in. I look like the equivalence of a swamp witch, so as long as that doesn’t bother you, you’re more than welcome to come in.”</p><p>“You look good for a swamp witch.” He chuckled, nervously? Is he flirting with me? Shit. How can I go toe to toe with Spider Man, but Peter makes my stomach tingly and me all nervous? “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been inside of your apartment before.” He continued.</p><p>“Well, let me give you a grand tour,” I said fake enthusiastically. I showed him the different areas (which could totally be seen from our living room/kitchen/dining room area) of the apartment. “And this, is my sanctuary!” I announced, swinging open my bedroom door and walking in. Peter continued to stand in the living room looking inside. </p><p>I laughed, “You can come in silly. There are no cooties, I promise.” Peter laughed and walked in. </p><p>“Wow, you have a lot of books. I see why you and MJ get along.” Peter said after visually scanning my room. He walked over to my bed stand and picked up the book.</p><p>“Twilight? I did not expect that.”  Peter said incredulously. Blushing I said, “What can I say? I’m a sucker for a love story. Even if there are holes and it’s a little unrealistic.’ </p><p>Peter smiled and sat down on my bed and began an intense discussion of the various ploy holes of the story. One thing led to another, then suddenly Peter was popping popcorn in microwave and I was setting up Twilight on Amazon Prime. </p><p>Peter and I settled into the couch to watch the movie. I don’t know how Peter felt, but I was feeling very tense. It felt like we were on a date; sitting close on the couch, watching a romantic movie, with a cute guy. Oh boy… I wonder how this is going to end up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>